Plátanos e Lembranças Eternas
by be-tinaaa
Summary: Ohhhh, que título meigo, não? Pois então, é hipertrágica. OneSot HG.


**Notas:** É OneShot, nééeee, porque eu só gosto de OneShot's. :D mas vaaaai! é bem grandinha até.  
Booooooom, ela termina de maneira _realmente trágica_. Se você vai ou não vai chorar pela pobre Ginny, isso é você quem decide. Nãaao, não se assustem! É SÓ UMA FIC. 

-

Plátanos. Lindas árvores. As mais belas, na opinião dela. As mais belas... Mas aquele simples plátano, aquela simples árvore, já não era o que fora. Agora era outono, e o plátano mais especial dela perdera quase todas suas folhas. Assim como seu amor perdera a esperança. Enquanto ela olhava uma das últimas folhas de sua árvore predileta, lembranças felizes passavam por sua mente...

"

"_-Gin? – Harry sussurrou, depois de um longo silêncio.  
-Sim? – Ginny perguntou.  
-Sabia que eu te amo? – ele continuou sussurrando.  
-Oh, acho que não. Talvez... Você só disse isso umas... noventa vezes desde que chegamos. – ela respondeu, irônica.  
-E sabia que você é a pessoa mais linda do mundo? – ele perguntou, ainda sussurrando.  
-Porque eu sou tão linda assim? – ela perguntou, sorrindo, se virando para ele.  
-Porque... Bom, você não acha o plátano a árvore mais linda do mundo?  
-Acho. – ela respondeu.  
-Eu também. E você é igual ao plátano. – ele disse, simplesmente.  
-E porque eu sou igual ao plátano? – ela perguntou, sorrindo mais ainda.  
-Durante o ano inteiro suas folhas são normais, mas ainda belas. No outono, quando elas caem, o plátano dá um jeito de deixá-las mais belas ainda, para não perderem sua beleza. – ele respondeu, brincando com uma folha caída no chão.  
-Eu pensei que tínhamos acabado com as comparações de plátanos. – ela falou, rindo. Ele riu também.  
-Mas elas são realmente úteis, não acha? Nos descrevem perfeitamente bem. Nós, Gin... Nós nos baseamos pelo plátano. Foi por você ter se mostrado como realmente era para mim que eu te notei. Assim como o plátano, quando suas folhas caem, nos faz nos apaixonarmos pelas folhas, você também o fez. Me mostrando como realmente era pude ver sua beleza. Não só exterior. – ele respondeu.  
-Tudo bem, Harry. Agora eu cansei. Vamos parar com isso. – ela disse, fingindo seriedade.  
-Ok então. Mas está de noite. Temos que entrar. – ele falou.  
-Porque? – ela perguntou e fingiu choramingar, chegou mais perto dele, o abraçando e acariciando sua mão. – Porque nós temos que ir?  
-Porque, infelizmente, somos seres humanos e não temos capacidade de fazer nosso próprio alimento. E nossos estômagos não colaboram. – ele disse como se estivesse ensinando o alfabeto para uma criancinha.  
-Ah... Está bem. Então vamos entrar que eu também estou com fome. – ela disse, sorrindo. Ele a beijou e os dois entraram n'A Toca."_

-Ginny? – Ron chamou, de dentro da casa, a irmã. – Você está aí?  
-Sim, Ron. – ela respondeu.  
-Nós vamos sair. Voltamos rápido. Cuide-se, ouviu? – ele berrou da porta.  
-Tudo bem. Tchau. – ela falou. – É... Mais pessoas que me abandonam. – ela acrescentou para si mesma.  
Tudo o que Harry tinha significado para ela pairava no vácuo naquele momento. Sem saber como ele estava ou onde ele estava, era difícil conter os sentimentos. Muitas vezes ficava sozinha, onde podia chorar a vontade. Às vezes esquivava-se das pessoas; não lhe apreciava a idéia de ser chamada de chorona.  
Mas ela sentia... Ela sentia com toda a sua esperança e todo o seu amor por ele, ele ainda estava vivo.  
Tomara.

"_-Gin? É... é você? – Harry perguntou, vendo a menina deitada na grama, embaixo da árvore predileta deles.  
-Ha... Harry?! – Ginny perguntou num sussurro praticamente inaudível, tamanha sua surpresa. Os dois se encararam, Ginny chocada, por um segundo, até dispararem na direção um do outro e se envolverem num abraço sofrido. Há quanto tempo não se viam? Um ano, dois, dois anos e alguns meses? Sem nenhuma notícia, parecia muito mais tempo. Para ela eram anos e anos incontáveis longe do amor de sua vida.  
-Por onde você esteve? O que aconteceu? Você o matou? Porque não deu notícia? O que estava pensando, me deixou tão preoc... – ela disparou mil perguntas, mas ele a silenciou botando seu dedo indicador nos lábios dela e beijando sua testa.  
-Eu não posso falar nada. Eu tenho que ir. De novo, eu sei... Mas prometa-me. Prometa-me que se algo acontecer e você ficar sozinha, você irá me esquecer. Você irá seguir em frente. Você irá se apaixonar por outro e vocês dois casarão e terão filhos lindos... Prometa-me, Gin.  
-Não! Eu nunca vou te esquecer! Nunca! Nunca irei me apaixonar de novo, eu não poderia, não conseguiria...! Meu amor por você é pa...  
-Prometa-me, Gin. Eu preciso que você me prometa. – ele disse, mais sério, segurando os braços dela. Ela se esquivou, os olhos marejando. Ela concordou, tremendo, com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Agora eu... Tenho que ir. Adeus. – ele saiu correndo.  
Ginny acordou, assustada, e descobrira que aquilo era apenas um sonho... Um sonho muito, muito real. _"

Mas ele a abandonara. De qualquer jeito, a abandonara. Será que morrera? Ele não podia ter morrido. Simplesmente não podia. Como ele teria a coragem de apaixoná-la, decepcioná-la, fazê-la se apaixonar mais ainda, lhe dar esperanças e, ainda por cima, morrer depois? Mas se Harry estava morto... De que adiantava continuar a viver? De que adiantava ansiar cada dia por uma carta, uma notícia, um simples _sinal de vida_, se ele estava morto? Para que continuar chorando pelos cantos, se afastando de todas as pessoas que amava por causa de uma? Para que viver sofrendo se não teria Harry a seu lado? Se ele estava morto... Porque não _lutar_, lutar por ele, pela sua vida? Fazer sua morte ter ao menos valido a pena? Porque ele nunca a deixara lutar junto com ele? Pelo menos, se ela estivesse naquela situação, poderia morrer junto de seu amor... Mas não. Ele fazia questão de mantê-la viva, de mantê-la sofrendo, continuar alongando seu sofrimento... Passados três anos, teria alguma esperança? Não... Era simplesmente improvável. Não! Não apenas improvável, era completamente impossível... Assim como viver sem ele.  
-Mas que _droga_! _Porque_ eu continuo pensando nele? Porque eu simplesmente não o esqueço? Ele está morto... Está morto. – ela falou consigo mesma. Agora tinha se dado conta como andava ridícula, apenas supondo na morte de Harry sendo que ela sabia que era inevitável... Era inevitável não pensar que ele estava morto depois de _três anos_ sem notícia. Era inevitável não lacrimejar, não chorar, não gritar, berrar de dor e sofrimento sabendo com toda a certeza que tinha que ele estava morto... E assim, ela o fez. Pôs para fora tudo que estava guardando durante muito tempo. Pôs para fora a dor, a ansiedade, a certeza e a incerteza, o sofrimento... Tudo. Tudo que estava _entalado_ dentro dela foi-se embora rapidamente. Enquanto ninguém estava em casa ela pôde aproveitar para trancar-se no quarto e retirar toda a agonia que tentava disfarçar em vão.  
-Mas do que adianta?! Ele está morto! Morto! Eu não posso fazer nada contra isso! A não ser que eu... Simplesmente... Acabasse com tudo.  
Ela olhou rapidamente para um porta-retrato antigo de Harry, Ron, Hermione e ela. Harry a abraçava com entusiasmo e ria, enquanto encaracolava uma mecha dela. Ela sorria e fazia carinho na mão dele. Como eram felizes... Mas esse tempo acabara. Ela já não sorria para a fotografia, e sim, chorava só de vê-la. E pensava que a Ginny do passado também choraria se fosse vê-la naquele estado. Tinha que acabar com aquilo tudo.  
"Na cozinha... Na cozinha tem uma faca." ela pensou. Suicídio era tão covarde, na opinião dela... Mas era o que lhe restava. Desceu as escadas, pegou a faca e voltou para o quarto. Pensou... Será que valia mesmo a pena? Será que realmente deveria cometer um ato tão covarde e idiota? Por causa de um homem... Por causa de um amor? O amor de sua vida... O único. Harry não tinha dito naquele sonho maluco que ela tivera que não deveria sofrer por ele? Não disse que deveria esquecê-lo? Seguir em frente... Se apaixonar por outro. Harry não ia querer que ela fizesse aquilo. Mas ela tinha que fazer. Não lhe restava opção. Ela tentava esquecê-lo, tentava... E muito. Assim como ele lhe disse. Mas ela não conseguia, e a dor só aumentava tentando esquecê-lo. E para matar uma dor... Tem de se tomar atitudes drásticas. Uma dor mata a outra. Seria uma dor a seus familiares, amigos e amigas, mas o que ela podia fazer? Será que eles também prefeririam que ela vivesse sofrendo? Não iria conseguir esquecer Harry, por mais que tentasse. Ela tentara por dois anos, no mínimo, e não conseguira! Porque continuar? Porque continuar sofrendo e sofrendo e sofrendo? Não. Não conseguiria mesmo.  
"É agora." ela pensou. Melhor fazer rápido, antes que perdesse a coragem. Olhou para o porta-retrato e chorou uma última lágrima. Cravou a faca na barriga e viu seu sangue quente jorrar pela cama... Foi fechando os olhos... Alguém, alguém que ela não pôde definir, entrou no quarto um tempo depois... Ela ouviu muitos gritos, gente entrando e chorando... Olhou por uma última vez ao porta-retrato e viu ela e Harry felizes... Que fossem felizes juntos, mesmo que mortos. Com suas últimas forças, sussurrou algo que apenas ela pôde ouvir no meio da gritaria e da confusão que o quarto estava:  
-Eu... Te amo, Harry.  
E fechou os olhos, preparando-se para se encontrar com Harry... Fosse na vida, fosse na morte.


End file.
